Ai no Uta : The Song of Destiny
by Ryoko Konoe II
Summary: After that tragedy... Teito want to know about the facts.. but his guardian angel didn't want to tell him about it... then ...what should he do ? R&R .. ?  Author 1 & 2


Author 1 : Hello~ I'm back ! hey hey you know ? I made this story with my bestfriend !

Author 2 : Hello readers ! yoroshiku neee !

Author 1 : Hey hey Author 2 I put your OCs in this story~ gomen ne !

Author 2 : no no ! it's okay !

Author 1 : Thank you My bestfriend ! *hugged*

Teito : oooh … I miss Mikage *sad*

Rain : poor you Teito Klein…

Teito : Hu-HUH ? Who are you ?

Haruki : dunno~ I don't know him too… !

Iori : labrador-nii-chan …

Teito : NANI KORE ? WHO THEY ARE ?

Ayame, Blume : Rain is the Auhtor 1's OC (again ?) and Haruki, Iori are the OC of Author 2 !

Teito : na-NANI ?

Labrador : before it's too late … let's start this kapitel !

Author 1 and 2 : WHOAAAAH ! Labbie ! *hugged* You're OURS !

Labrador : ? *sweatdrop*

Konatsu : ….. hey let's taste this chapter before that … let's pray together !

.

Disclaimer : Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya

Warning : OCs, OOC, typo, weird grammar and mars-english (strange english) ! etc

Rated : T

.

Kapitel 1 : The facts that haven't been revealed .

.

.

Ayame looked at the darkest sky at night, although Ayanami was forgive her for what happened that day and received her back into the Black hawks, Ayame feels uncomfortable for carelessness, because since then, Ayanami always ask about 'her' referred by Ayame. In addition, Ayame was still imagine the figure of a girl who prevented her that she want to unload all the secrets about Eve. Ayame didn't recognize her yet, but she was always present in Ayame's dreams. Ayame wants to know who she was, because the girl claimed that she was the same as Ayame.

~ Flashback ~

"You'll regret if you kill HER !" Ayame shouted and made Ayanami stopped his footstep, Ayanami want to stab Teito with his sword.

Ayanami shocked, His sword almost stub Ayame's stomach "What are you doin', Ayame Warren?" Ayanami shouted loudly.

"A-Aya-chan ?" Konatsu shocked because of it.

Ayame is very scared when she saw Ayanami's eyes that kept looking at her with unfriendly gaze, her body trembled. Her tears was muffled, welling up in her eyes, really, she did not want to disappoint both of sides, she also didn't want to be untrustworthy person.

"A-Aya-chan .. what do you mean ?" Teito asked the blode-girl who was in front of him.

"me… me… … ukh … actually Teito-nii-san is …." Ayame felt hard to tell the fact that she knew, her mouth was hard to move, but her heart kept asking to Ayame told the facts that exist, particularly in reincarnation of Verloren, Ayanami.

Everyone who was there looked at Ayame, no one was talking up to Ayame opened the facts. Konatsu and Hyuuga very worried about Ayame, if Ayanami's emotions cannot be muted then Ayame's life will be finished.

"Quickly tell me about it, Ayame Warren !" Ayanami shouted once again.

Ayame's courage already lost from herself, she couldn't stem the tears from her eyes again, she scared... absolutely scared. There was no other choice except told everything to them.

"Teito-nii-san is … re-" before Ayame continued her words, a figure girl with blue hair appeared in the midst of them .

"You cannot tell about the fact to them, Finsternisha !" That girl said. That girl brought soft grey staff with three crystal on the top of that staff. "If you want to opened the facts ,there is no way for me to seal the truth that is within you!"

"Who … are you ?" Ayame asked, shocked, "then … who's Finsternisha ?"

"You will know its own and now you and the troops of Barsburg empire should leave this church! .. _gomen ne_, Finsternisha " purple-eyed girl answered with a smile on her lips, "Schein staff !"

A beam of light emerged from her magic staff, and brought Ayame and Black Hawks to another dimension, oh no not to another dimension, but to another time. The girl sighed and turned around, noticed Teito from top to bottom.

"_mitsuketta_, Teito Klein …" the girl said with bowed.

"E-Eh ?" Teito shocked and his cheecks became red.

~Flashback~

Now... Ayame always watched by the other members of Black Hawks, strictly. Suddenly someone entered the room.

"Aya-chan … we must go to Ayanami-sama's room"

"Konatsu-nii-chan … " Ayame answered the guy.

"You Know … ? This organization have a new members … actually the two of them is Ayanami-sama and Katsuragi-sama's begleiters …" Konatsu smiled to Ayame.

Ayame blushed, She turned her head from Konatsu, and she was very nervous, "u-uh … okay … Konatsu-nii-chan …"

"Aya-chan~ Konatsu-kun~ Hurry up ! Aya-tan has been waiting for us" suddenly, a sunglasses-man entered that room.

"Haiii ! Hyuuga-sama !" Konatsu and Ayame answered at the same time.

.

.

Teito mused on the outskirts of the fountain, accompanied Hakuren who read the book seriously. He was still thinking about Ayame's words at that time. indeed, he couldn't understand since that Ayame protect him for a sudden. Sound of footsteps approached them, Teito found a girl with a bishop at her side approached him and Hakuren.

"B-Blume-san, Labrador-san !" Teito said it, he became very nervous, His face turned to red when the girl that in front of him smiled to him.

"Konbanwa... Bishop Labrador, Blume-sama" Hakuren said, then he closed the book that he read.

"Konbanwa Teito-kun, Hakuren-kun" Blume and Labrador said at the same time they made sincerely smile.

"Do you not sleep?" Blume asked, gently, "It was too late…"

"A-Ah … about that …" Hakuren and Teito replied simultaneously, with that flushed face and they are very nervous.

"What happened with you guys ?" Labrador asked to them.

"Ano … Blume-san.." teito called Blume.

"Ya ?"

"About that time ... why are you suddenly appeared and stopped Ayame that want to tell us about the fact?" Teito asked, seriously.

Blume sighed and smiled , "Teito-kun … _hontou ni gomen ne_, I can't tell you about it … " Blume said that she looks a little regret.

"aah .. _daijoubu … do-domo arigatou_ !" Teito answered, "_ike_ Hakuren ! Let's back !" Teito walked and left them.

"_Oyasumi_, Blume-sama !" Hakuren winked his eyes to Blume and walked to Teito.

Labrador looked at Blume who still considering, Teito that already far from them. Labrador know what Blume felt, Is really hard if refused Teito's request, since Blume is his guardian angel. He couldn't told Teito before Teito realize it by himself, who he really is.

"Imouto …" Labrador asked.

"_Na-Nani_ Onii-chan?" Blume said that came out of her reverie.

"Teito-kun seems... increasingly curious about the truth …"

"I know it Onii-chan … but … I can't tell him about it …"

"Imouto … don't force yourself…"

"BLUME ! why did you refuse my invitation for a date? ?" A bishop shouted, then that biishop ran towards Blume and Labrador.

"Frau-sama …" Blume said then she was sweat dropped.

"Frau … you …" Labrador continued with his smiled.

"How about this Saturday? We haven't been walked together! please~" Frau pleading, he didn't realized that he is a bishop. "C'mon~Oh yeah how about if Blume become a model from this magaz-" before, Frau continued his words, suddenly twist flowers made him shortness of breath. "AKKH ! Labrador _gomeeeen_ !"

"ahahaha…" Labrador just laughed with a sense of annoyance at Frau. Blume once again just sweat drop

"you perverted bishop shall be punish … !" Labrador said with his typical smile, then the flowers twist more tightly wrapped around frau's body.

"Bishop Labrador !" The blonde boy who wear bishop clothes came to that place.

"Haruki-kun …" Labrador answered, "What's up ?"

"Haruki-kun is been a long time" Blume asked the boy who called 'Haruki'.

"I had finished watering the flowers... Ah ! Blume-sama ! Welcome back ! How about your journey ?" Haruki said.

"How about if we take a cup of tea in the garden?" Labrador said to Haruki and Blume. "Blume Blume can talk with us about her story there !"

"It's great idea, Onii-chan ! I'll make chrysanthemum tea … Let's to the garden !" Blume answered.

"Okay, Bishop Labrador, Blume-sama !" Haruki asked.

"hey hey … how about me ?" the poor Frau said with his puppy eyes.

"You … contemplate your words !" Labrador answered with smiled on his lips.

.

.

Teito still remembered about that time…

~Flashback~

"Wh-Who are you ?" Teito asked the girl who still stared him.

"BLUME !" Frau suddenly shouted and tried to hugged the girl.

Castor and Labrador punched him at the same time "DON'T DISTURB HER YOU PERVERTED BISHOP !" Castor shouted.

"Welcome back, Blume !" Labrador smiled to the girl who actually is Blume.

"I'm home … Onii-chan" Blume answered and She smiled too.

"Wha-what ? Onii-chan ?" Teito and Hakuren shouted.

"Hey hey you dammed brat don't know about this beautiful girl … !" Frau asked and he tried to stood up because he fell down after Castor and Labrador punched him, "She's Blume and She's holy-girl in this Church … and you know~ I'm fell in love with her~ but … She very close with Labrador and I am very jealous" Frau winked to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Teito Klein …" Blume smiled to Teito and Hakuren, "and … what's your name, blonde-boy ?"

"My-My name's Hakuren, Blume-sama … ni-nice to meet you !" hakuren answered.

"hey ? Why's you know my name ?" Teito surprised.

Blume stared him again, sighed, and smiled, "okay~ you don't remembered me … actually my homeland is Raggs kingdom,and My father was your father's guardian … " She answered.

Teito surprised "hu-HUH ? REALLY ? BUT WHY'S YOU KNOW THAT ?" He shouted.

"Uhm well~ it's secret !" Blume laughed and slapped Teito's head gently.

"WHAAA ! You a lucky boy, Teito ! Kuso Gaki ! cih ! kuso ! aho ! baka ! inu ! " Frau shouted and cried out loudly.

"What a crazy BISHOP ! You perverted Bishop !" Castor and Labrador shouted and treaded frau for several moments.

~Flashback~

.

.

Ayame and Konatsu stood up, while Hyuuga and Kuroyuri sat on the sofa. But, Ayanami opened the room door , He and Katsuragi brought a new members, one of them is a girl and another is a boy. They have the same gaze. Hyuuga and Kuroyuri stood up, and they greeted Ayanami.

"Whoah~ Aya-tan and Katsuragi-san have a begleiter~ finally~" Hyuuga smiled.

A boy that a new member of black hawks stared at Ayame. Ayame noticed it that the boy has been know about the truth who is Ayame. Ayame turned her head to the girl, but her face became sad, because of the girl's past. Ayame read their minds.

"Rain, Iori introduce yourself to them !" Ayanami command.

They just nodded, and Rain let Iori to introduce herself first.

"My name's Iori Krat, I'm begleiter of Katsuragi-sama, nice to meet you " The girl who the name's Iori bowed her body.

"My name's Rain Fierce, Ayanami-sama's begleiter" then the boy who the name's Rain bowed like Iori did.

Ayame looked at the boy –rain, again. She felt a great disaster will came , but She doesn't knew about it …

At the same time…

"O-hana-san-tachi said a grat disaster will come to us …" Labrador said with sadly face.

Blume and Haruki stared each others, Haruki confused about Labrador's words, but Blume understood the mean. She thought about Teito, because Teito in danger, now.

.

.

To Be Continued…. XD

.

.

Author 1 and 2 : Finally~ this kapitel is finished !

All OC : banzaaaaai !

Author 1 : by the waay~ my name's Ryoko (yaa kalian udah tau laaah !) and my friend's name is…

Author 2 : Yuri Oohara ! please visited my account !

Ryoko : oooh~ promotion … promosiii !

Yuri : Ohohohohoho~ by the way ! Labrador is MINE !

Ryoko : NOOO ! Onii-chan (Labrador) and Konatsu are MINE ! never be yours !

Yuri : GREEDY ! huh !

Konatsu, Labrador : ….. *sweatdroped*

Rain, Haruki : oke guys ! see you next kapitel !

Blume, Iori, Ayame : don't forget to review ;)


End file.
